Various vehicles, such as those designed for camping for example, have often employed awnings of various designs. Such awnings typically fall into two categories. First, factories and dealerships often offer to originally and permanently install such devices as options for a vehicle. Second, various awning kits are sometimes available for personal permanent installation. The present apparatus provides a portable, collapsible, pivotally adjustable, non-permanent awning with bib for magnetic attraction to various vehicles.